Durability in thermal inkjet printing includes three factors, smearfastness, smudgefastness, and waterfastness. Smearfastness and smudgefastness are measures of the printed ink's resistance to physi-chemical and physical abrasion, respectively. Waterfastness is a measure of the insolubility of the ink after printing. Despite extensive research, inkjet prints are prone to smudging and bleeding. As a result, it is desirable to have an ink formulation that, when included in an ink or employed as an underprinting and/or overprinting vehicle, increases the durability of the printed ink.